


Paying Penance

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Pepper had been (understandably) annoyed at Tony for failing to warn her before he and Steve went on an extremely romantic and very public date.Unfortunately, her penance was to send them to a charity gala instead.(At least they didn't break indecency laws... right?)





	Paying Penance

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't come as easily as some of the other installments in this series... hopefully I've smacked the muse around enough that future ones won't be so difficult to write.

“It’s not that bad,” Tony protested as he selected a watch from a drawer. “It’s a charity benefit, sugar – not the blitz.”

Steve blew out a long breath. “No, I knew how to handle the Blitz,” he muttered to himself – but quiet enough not to disturb his partner. “Is everyone going?” He fumbled with his shirt buttons, not sure he liked this style… but he hadn’t picked it himself. Everything from his socks to his tie had been selected by Pepper and Tony’s tailor… it reminded him of being in boot camp again, wearing only what he was given. At least these fabrics were softer.

“No…” Tony said hesitantly. “Just us.” He paused. “Just me. I mean. You’re… um. She didn’t order you to go. I… was assuming… hoping you’d… go as my partner?”

Any thought Steve had been entertaining of ditching the event evaporated at the plaintive note in Tony’s voice. Glad he was out of sight in his closet, he covered his face with his hands briefly. Damn everyone who’d ever given Tony reason to doubt himself, because it was fucking heartbreaking that he was so unsure about Steve. “Of course I’m going, love. I told you I would.” It had just been easier when he thought this was a command performance as Captain America.

“And, you know… I want to see you in that suit.” Lust colored Tony’s voice even as he checked his own reflection in the mirror. His tailor had drooled, looking at Steve – well, who wouldn’t? Creating formal wear for that body had to be the aspiration of any tailor. “Pep wouldn’t let me peek, just told me I’d like it.”

“Just a few more minutes, I promise.” At least one of those was spent on Steve pulling himself back together. He could be the dancing monkey for Tony while the engineer was doing his ridiculous penance to Pepper – not that Steve agreed with the punishment, but he knew better than to interfere. This was the CEO punishing the CTO for not warning the PR department, he figured… not an ex punishing the current lover.

Tony hummed impatiently, wandering around the room touching things. Steve’s shield. A pile of random tools culled from pockets when he’d undressed. A framed sketch of himself with the bots that Steve had drawn. “In case I forget to say it later… um. Thanks. For coming with me.”

“I’m always here for you, sweetheart.” There didn’t seem to be anything else that Steve could tweak on this ridiculous outfit, so he took a deep breath and stepped into the bedroom, holding his arms out expectantly to Tony. “Well? Do I pass?”

All rational thought bled out of Tony. Steve wasn’t wearing any of the various shades of blue that most people dressed him in – not tonight. This suit was in a deep red, with very subtle gold pinstriping. “Oh. My.” Tony looked down at his own suit – realizing now why his tailor had insisted he wear blue tonight. “They – we’re wearing – you’re in my colors, baby.”

Steve’s cheeks heated. “You’re in mine.” He stepped closer to Tony, touching his finger to the blue suit fabric, immaculate white shirt, and red pocket square. “I think I like it.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony slid both hands around Steve, pressing against him. “Holy hell, I had no idea…” he trailed off, moving to kiss Steve’s neck. “God, it’s so stupid that it matters, it shouldn’t matter, but – God, dressed in this, baby – you look like you’re mine.”

“I am yours,” Steve laughed – but he understood. There was something primal about it, seeing Tony dressed to match his own uniform. “But doll, if we’re late – ”

“She can go fuck herself,” Tony mumbled, tugging at Steve’s collar so that he could nip at the skin it hid. “Need to taste you right now.” He tried to unfasten Steve’s tie with shaking fingers. “Mine.”

Well, if wearing this suit got Tony that hot… Steve would wear it a lot. “I spent a lot of time getting’ it right, doll,” Steve deflected the wandering hands with another laugh.

“I’ll fix it when I’m done,” Tony promised. He finally managed to slide Steve’s tie off his neck, rapidly unbuttoning the collar so that he could bury his neck in the warmth there. “So beautiful all dressed up – ”

Steve cupped his hand around the back of Tony’s head, stroking his hair. “We really should go, sweetheart.”

Tony moved and Steve thought maybe he’d gotten through to him – but the movement proved to be Tony dropping to his knees and beginning to fumble with Steve’s pants. “Just need – I promise it’ll be good, baby, I’ve just got to have you right now.”

He should be the better man and protest, but Steve couldn’t imagine pushing Tony away now. He slid his fingers into the soft strands of Tony’s hair instead. “You’re always good to me, doll.” Tony managed to get his cock out – and without any other warning, took him fully down his throat. “Holy hell!” Steve’s knees threatened to buckle but he managed to stay upright without yanking on Tony.

The brunet didn’t waste time on fancy tricks or a slow build to orgasm – not right now. His mouth worked feverishly – first taking Steve to the hilt, then pulling back to lave at the underside with his tongue. His hands came up, fondling Steve’s balls, grasping the rest of his cock whenever Tony didn’t have the whole length in his mouth – always moving, always touching.

It was the soft, eager little whimpers that did Steve in. “God, you need it that bad, don’t you?” Steve whispered, looking down at his cock in Tony’s mouth. “Need me to – to mark you up?” he panted. “Too bad I can’t just come all over your pretty suit, walk you into the banquet all slick with me.” Steve groaned, his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair. “Hear everybody whisper… there goes Captain America’s slut.” Tony moaned around Steve’s cock, a desperate needy noise that made Steve’s eyes roll back in his head as he came into Tony’s mouth.

Tony drank it all down, humming contentedly. When Steve was limp with satiation, Tony carefully tucked him back into that splendid suit and put him back to rights. Steve was still a little dazed when Tony finished retying his tie, patting it into place with a proprietary air. “Thank you,” Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss Steve.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line here, sweetheart,” Steve protested, tucking Tony close to him.

“I kind of meant more for tolerating my spontaneity than for the orgasm,” Tony admitted. He nuzzled into Steve, stealing just a few more minutes.

Steve stroked his hand down Tony’s back. “I can’t imagine objecting real hard to that, love.” He used a hand on Tony’s chin to tilt his face up for a kiss. “I happen to like you spontaneous. Keeps life interesting.”

“Because your life would be so boring without me?” Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Babydoll, my life would be dark and cold without you,” Steve said softly. “I don’t wanna think about the man I’d be, without you to come home to.”

~ * ~

They were late, but not so late that they earned more than an eyeroll from Pepper. Tony took it in stride. She’d have been shocked into catatonia if they’d managed to be on time.

Tony latched one arm around Steve’s waist and held a coffee cup in the other. It held the dual purpose of making it very clear that he was there as part of a couple, and it prevented people from shaking his hand. It also was a good way to gauge Steve’s state of mind throughout the evening… which wasn’t positive.

By dinner, the supersoldier’s shoulders were rigid with tension.

By dessert, his hands were trembling.

By dancing, Tony was desperate to figure out what he’d done to fuck this up – because Steve was not okay.

“Sweetheart?” Tony waited until they were on the dance floor, swaying together, before he broached the subject. “What’s wrong?” Steve just shook his head, not daring to speak. “Look, I know I’m not great at this stuff but… if you tell me what I did wrong, I’ll try my damnedest to fix it.”

Anger flickered over Steve’s face, brutally stifled. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said after a moment, tucking Tony just a little closer to him. 

“You say that, but… you’re upset about something,” Tony said slowly. “Tell me?”

Steve was silent for a few more bars of music, aware of the constant scrutiny. Even just turning on the dance floor they were being watched. Sighing, Steve pulled Tony tighter to him. “Feel a bit like the dancing monkey again,” he admitted softly. He didn’t want to be rude either – Tony worked with these people to raise money for good causes. Tonight was for an arts program for underprivileged children… Steve wouldn’t do anything to disrupt that. (He suspected Tony had picked that charity in homage to Steve, but he’d been remarkably cagey about it.) 

“I’m sorry.” Tony would have pulled away, but Steve was holding him too tightly for that. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come—”

“No, doll,” Steve hurried to interrupt. “That’s not – I didn’t mean to say I don’t like bein’ here with you. I like holdin’ you against me.” His voice thickened with Brooklyn.

“But not in public?”

“I didn’t say that either.” Steve dropped his head to rest his forehead against Tony’s. “These people… mostly the women… they look at me like I’m…” He searched for a way to convey his feeling without sounding crass. “Edible. Eligible.”

Tony lifted a hand to Steve’s face, cupping his chin gently and drawing him in for a soft, chaste kiss. “You are edible, love.”

“That’s not… it’s more than that.” Steve huffed in frustration. “It’s… lewd.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked. “I… suppose you aren’t used to being objectified, are you.” It wasn’t a question, and Tony sounded very sad. “It gets easier.”

“I don’t want it to get easier – I want it to stop.” Steve would deny whole-heartedly that he was whining.

Sighing, Tony tugged Steve’s head down to rest against his again. “I don’t think it ever will, sweetheart. It hasn’t for me. I was fifteen the first time a magazine article described me as having ‘bedroom eyes.’ They’ve covered my sexual exploits – in detail, sometimes in high definition – for almost that long. And what we deal with? That’s nothing compared to what they say about Nat.”

Captain America might not pout, but Steve Rogers was doing a hell of a job of it anyway. “I don’t like it.”

“Nobody does, sugar.” Tony tipped his head up and kissed Steve – long, and slow, and as though there was no one else in the room. “You might be edible, but you sure as hell aren’t eligible – you’re mine.” Tony let a possessive growl creep into his voice.

Steve smiled against Tony’s lips. “Yes, I am.” He dropped a kiss along Tony’s ear. “And you’re mine.”

Desire shot through Tony, almost robbing him of breath. “What do you say we get out of here, soldier?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Grinning like a fool, Steve brought Tony’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. 

Their exit was tracked by curious eyes and obtrusive cameras – but neither man paid any attention. Their relationship wasn’t a secret. They had nothing to be ashamed of. And for every article screaming about the corruption of Captain America by Iron Man… there was one celebrating their bravery in coming out.

And usually a post or two about how adorable they were together.

(And maybe a tumblr post about how fuckin’ hot they were, too.)

~ * ~

Tony held it together in the limo – somehow. Probably because he didn’t want to make Happy uncomfortable, although neither man would ever express that.

Once they were in the elevator, all bets were off. Steve immediately tugged Tony’s shirt out of his waistband, sliding his hands up underneath it to stroke the warm skin of his back. “This suit looks incredible,” the supersoldier murmured against Tony’s neck, “but I want you out of it. Right now.”

Laughing, Tony swatted at his hands. “Let’s at least get to the penthouse first, baby. I don’t want to give the team a free show.”

“You like the risk,” Steve accused, nipping at Tony’s neck as the elevator rose. “Fuckin’ exhibitionist.”

“If I let them see how stunning you are under that suit, they might think I’m willing to share,” Tony said lightly. There was real possessiveness behind the words, but he stuffed it down out of the way. It was one thing to wind each other up with taunts about including others to watch or play – it was another thing entirely to really consider it.

“M’not.” Steve’s voice was muffled against the skin of Tony’s neck. “Not sharin’ you, doll.” He pressed forward, trapping Tony against the wall of the elevator. “All mine, every inch.”

“Yes I am,” Tony agreed, tilting his head back to give Steve better access. He feathered his hand through the silky blond hair. 

It was a relief when the elevator opened on the penthouse, and Steve could half-lead, half-carry Tony into their living area. “Where—”

“Bedroom.” Tony started peeling off articles of clothing, abandoning them along the way. “Think I should reward you for putting up with this tonight, sweetheart.”

Steve smiled a little, hands moving to his own buttons. “Any time I get to spend with you is a reward.”

God, Tony loved this man.

Naked now, Tony sat down on the edge of the bed to watch Steve. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “Not just your body – although, hello, duh! – but you have the most expressive eyes.” Tony held out his hands for Steve, who came to him willingly. “I could get lost in them.”

“Now who’s being a sap?” Steve stood between Tony’s knees, his hands coming to rest on the engineer’s shoulders.

“You,” Tony answered automatically. It was a familiar refrain. “It’s always you.” He leaned forward to rest his head on Steve’s stomach – which was ordinarily an erotic position for them, but at the moment was just comfortable. For all their ardor in the elevator, it was these moments of casual intimacy that punched Tony in the gut.

Steve shifted, sinking down to his knees between Tony’s knees, the better to put them at eye level. “What do you want tonight, babydoll?” Steve asked in a low voice. He cupped a hand around Tony’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him. 

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut. “Answer to that’s the same as the previous question, sugar… you. Always you.” He’d intended to make love to Steve – to trail hands and kisses over that beautiful body, to whisper praises – but the way Steve was touching him now, he kind of wanted to just relax into it and let Steve make the choices.

“You have me,” Steve murmured. He pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips, deciding that was a sufficient answer. He stood smoothly, then lifted Tony into his arms to resituate him on the bed. Gently he placed the smaller man in the middle of the massive mattress and straddled him, bending down to kiss him again.

He might once have protested against being manhandled like this, but Tony loved the way Steve could move him. “It’s mutual,” Tony whispered up at Steve. “You’ve got me, too.”

“Oh, I know.” Steve grinned, nipping at Tony’s neck. The touch of teeth made Tony shiver. “Want everyone else to know, babydoll. Want to tell the damned world that you’re mine and I’m yours.” Steve slid his hands up and down Tony’s body – touching everywhere, but not lingering. “You want that, love?”

“God, yes.” Tony arched into Steve’s touch. “More, baby, please.”

Steve grinned, kissing him fiercely as he fumbled in the bedside table for lube. “Can’t give you more than my everything, sweetheart.” He returned to Tony’s side with slick fingers, nudging his way between Tony’s knees. “Open up for me, gorgeous.”

Tony did – he always did. “Don’t be a smartass. You know what I mean. Touch me more, please.” 

“My pleasure.” Steve bent down to lick and nibble at one of Tony’s nipples as he let his fingers gently begin working him open. “Besides, you like my ass, smart and all.”

“You’re a fucking troll.” It came out less of an insult and more of a strangled moan as Tony rocked against Steve’s fingers.

“You know it.” Steve bit down on the nipple in his mouth, grinning when Tony let out an inarticulate moan. “But you know what?” He paused like he was waiting for an answer, but given he didn’t still his fingers, Steve was surprised that Tony couldn’t manage to string together a response. “I’m your fuckin’ troll.”

He tried to answer – really – but the words were stolen from Tony when Steve added a third finger, twisting it just right. Tony cried out, his hips lifting without his permission. “Please – ” he managed to choke out.

Steve grinned in satisfaction. “Love to make you beg,” he murmured, swiftly kissing Tony on the lips before adding lube to his cock and settling between Tony’s legs. “This what you want, doll?” He teased the head of his cock against Tony’s entrance.

“Yes, damn it!” Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips, pulling him closer. “God, just fuck me already.”

“So demanding,” Steve chuckled, letting the head push past the rim but no further. Tony growled, low in his chest. He started wriggling, trying to force more of Steve’s cock into him but the supersoldier held him firm. “Don’t rush me, doll. You’ll get what you need, I promise.” He pressed forward slowly – so slowly – sinking his cock into Tony at an agonizing pace. They were both panting and desperate when was fully seated, but Steve didn’t immediately move again. “I love you,” he whispered into Tony’s ear.

Tony turned his head to catch Steve’s lips with his own. “I love you too.” For a moment he ignored the insistent demands of his libido and focused only on the overwhelming love he felt for his partner – for Steve. “God, do I love you.”

Steve propped himself up on one arm to free the other, stroking Tony’s cheek lightly. But no tenderness could stall their lust for long – not that Steve would want it to. He pulled out almost entirely before thrusting in again, feeling Tony rock on the mattress beneath him. “Say it again.” He tried to command it, but his words were more of a plea. 

“I love you,” Tony gasped, his hands clutching at Steve’s waist. His head tilted back, his eyes closing of their own accord as Steve set a steady, swift rhythm.

Seeing Tony like that beneath him – desperate and pleaded – lit something in Steve. “Mine,” he bit out, dropping his head to kiss Tony’s neck. “You’re mine.” His pace picked up until he was thrusting almost too hard – almost too fast. They were both groaning, fingers clawing at skin and breath catching in their chests. “No one else gets to see you like this doll, never again.” He bit down on the flesh of Tony’s shoulder, his hips stuttering.

“No one else,” Tony gasped out. “Fuck – Steve!”

That desperate whine was enough for the supersoldier to lose control. With one long moan he buried himself to the hilt in Tony, feeling his cock spurt as he spilled into his lover. He reached for Tony’s cock but his touch wasn’t necessary – the friction between their torsos had been enough, and Tony came with a loud cry seconds after Steve had.

They panted together, desperate clutches turning into soft caresses. Steve slipped out carefully as he softened, shifting to the side to pull Tony into his arms. “We should shower,” he said eventually – though he didn’t move.

“Not yet,” Tony murmured against him. He pressed his forehead into Steve’s pec. “I’m sorry that you didn’t… have more fun at the thing tonight. I promise they can be fun if you… if you can learn to look past the assholes. But I… um. I get it, if you don’t want to. I won’t ask you to go.”

Steve’s arms tightened around him. “I’m not gonna leave you to do ‘em alone, doll.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I’ll learn, or not – but I’d rather be with you than sittin’ at home thinkin’ about all those ladies hangin’ off you.”

“You know I wouldn’t – ”

“I know that,” Steve cut him off. “Don’t mean I wouldn’t rather be there to stare ‘em down myself. Even once I do put a ring on your finger… you’re irresistible, babydoll. I can’t really blame ‘em for it.” He grinned, using his hand to tip Tony’s face up to make eye contact. “Think of it as payback to Pepper for insistin’ we go to ‘em. Her choice – you not goin’, or us going and makin’ spectacles of ourselves.”

Tony’s grin was fond and mischievous. “I like the way you think, Rogers.” He traced his finger in a symbol on Steve’s chest. “Still thinking about a ring then?”

“Mmmhmm.” Steve stroked his hand down Tony’s back. “When the time’s right.”

“You’re just going to leave me guessing?”

Steve grinned at his affront. “Anticipation’s good for the soul.” His eyes sparkled.

“You, Steven Grant Rogers, are a fucking troll.” Tony tried to sound irritated and missed the mark entirely.

“Your troll, though,” Steve insisted.

“Damned right.”


End file.
